


A Bit of Practice

by Varewulf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Charlotte's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Intersex, NSFW, Other, Sexual Content, blowjob, kinda yuri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Charlotte's having a hard time concentrating. She's rather distracted by thinking about her and Jenny having sex a few days ago. Then Jenny comes in to ask a favour.A sequel to First Time Experiences: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10981851Not originally intended to be posted, told from Charlotte's POV





	A Bit of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just something I was writing for myself. Yes, I sometimes write lewd stuff just for my own enjoyment. It's usually fairly simple kinky stuff that I don't think is good enough to actually share. But once I was done with this one, I felt like it was almost good enough to post. So I worked on cleaning it up a bit, adding some stuff to tie things together better, and trying to make sure it mostly made sense. It probably still reads a bit weirdly, but here you have it anyway. Enjoy.

I've not been able to stop thinking about how Jenny and I had sex that night. Does that make me a pervert?

I thought it was a very erotic experience. Yes, it was also awkward and strange, especially for her I imagine, but somehow everything she did still felt good. It had been a long time since someone else touched me, but that wasn't the only reason.

There was this earnestness and genuine curiosity about what she was doing that really fucking turned me on. She didn't know what she was doing, and for some reason I found it really erotic when she admitted that and just looked at me so helplessly. Yeah, maybe I am a pervert.

Fuck, I still get painfully hard just thinking about how she looked, and how it felt, when she was lowering herself down on my cock. And then she looked down on me so helplessly again when I was completely inside. I thought I would go wild, and she was so tight, and kept squeezing me. _Ngh_... I think something in me snapped when she said I could go faster. I probably overdid it.

And cumming inside her... she was the one who said it was fine without a condom, since she was on birth control anyway. But I still hadn't expected she'd let me... want me to... do that.

We talked a lot about what we were and weren't okay with beforehand, but... I was still so sure she'd get weirded out and call it off as soon as she touched me... maybe as soon as she saw my cock.

I bonk my forehead on the papers on the desk and grab my head in frustration. I'm just getting myself turned on again. I'm so hard I'm surprised it's not snapping my knickers apart, and I can feel my pussy tingling too. My underwear is probably getting stained in two places.

I've not had the best history with my exes. People like me aren't exactly common, and I'm well aware of how weird it is. It was a shock to me when I realised not everyone had both sets of genitalia. I know there are people who look outwardly male who have both too, but either way we're rare.

I turn my head to the side and gaze out the window. It's raining, which seems appropriate.

My ex-boyfriend said he was okay with it, though when it came to sex he would always be the one to fuck me. At best he'd jerk me off while fucking me, but otherwise he wouldn't do anything with my cock. I think that's when I realised how weird I am. We still lasted a couple of months.

My first ex-girlfriend also said she was okay with it, but after our first time I could tell she felt really weird about it. All of it. We didn't last long beyond that.

My last ex... I don't really want to remember that much about her, but she's the reason I got a little scared when Jenny asked me out.

A lot of people seem attracted or charmed by my... coolness, if you want to call it that. Women especially. I know I often come across as smooth or suave. It's not just an act, it's how I am. It comes naturally to me, but once I became aware of it, I learned to play it up even more to try to hide my insecurities. It also made people a little intimidated to actually approach me, which suited me fine.

Jenny overcame all that and asked me out anyway. I initially wanted to turn her down, but the way she looked at me... I felt the urge to feel loved again. Even if only for a little while. Call it a moment of weakness.

She was... is really infatuated with me. Being with her feels good. I should have told her about my... situation from the start, but I wanted to just enjoy her company for a while. I did all I could to make sure she wouldn't find out accidentally.

After a few weeks I started to feel really bad, and eventually decided to tell her. I feared a repeat of my ex, and when that didn't happen, I broke down from sheer relief. Even though part of me was worried she only stayed out of pity. I remained worried about scaring her away. I suppose I'm still worried.

Jenny's not bi, she's lesbian. I couldn't shake the worry that she'd back out as soon as she saw my cock. She confessed to never having seen one in person before. It didn't seem like she's watched porn with cocks in it either. She had only seen some pictures before... that night. She really didn't know how to handle one at all, though I'd say she picked it up well enough.

I think that was part of the turn-on. Like I was introducing her to something forbidden. Even as I was scared it would drive her away.

We had a good pillow-talk afterwards, though I fell asleep pretty quickly. Now it's been a couple of days, and she hasn't mentioned it at all since. So I am again starting to worry she feels it was too weird in hindsight, and... that's going to be it.

Maybe not though... she has still been as affectionate as usual, and her kisses certainly haven't been any less passionate. I guess it's just really hard for me to accept that maybe things have worked out.

I hear the door open, and I look up to see Jenny enter the room. She closes the door and leans against it.

"Hi Charlotte," she says, sounding a little strange. Is that bashfulness? Or awkwardness? I smile at her.

"Hi Jenny," I say. "What's up?" I straighten up in my chair. She definitely seems to have something on her mind, but I try to not get nervous.

"Well..." she says, and starts walking slowly towards me. "I want to ask you something, but it's a little embarrassing..." Ah, so it's bashfulness then. I want so badly to tease her when she's like this. Jenny has this thing about saying naughty words, or just anything she finds embarrassing. It's absolutely adorable.

"You can always ask," I say and lean back in my chair. I'll try to suppress my wickedness for now. She looks adorable enough to eat when she's squirming like that, though.

"I... erm..." She stops in front of my desk, and plays absentmindedly with her hair. "How do I put this..." I can tell she's blushing.

"Put what?" I ask, unable to keep a teasing tone out of my voice. She glances down, then to the side.

"Would it be okay if... if I practice some more?" she finally asks, her cheeks growing redder.

"Practice?" I say in a genuinely bewildered tone. I have no idea what she means.

"You know..." she says in that way she does when she wants to avoid saying something she finds embarrassing, but I really don't know.

"Um... I'm sorry, and I promise I'm not saying this just to tease you, but I honestly don't know what you mean," I confess. Her blush gets deeper, and she looks at me. Wait...

"I mean... licking your..." she says, and I start to catch on. "Erm... sucking your... cock..." She's bright red now, and I'm feeling quite warm myself. Did she look that up? I don't think we actually discussed... terminology.

"Um... I... um..." I'm at a loss for words. "W-what brought that on?" I ask, trying to ignore how painful my erection just became. This isn't going to make my pussy stop dripping either. I'm going to need to change underwear.

"I just... I want to... get better at it..." she says bashfully. Damn, it's getting hard to think considering how much she's turning me on right now.

"I'm... I..." What do I even say here? "Sure, yes, of course. I don't mind," I end up saying, slightly nervous. Do I sound too eager? She actually looks relieved. Did she think I was going to refuse a blowjob?

"Thanks." She smiles at me in a way that makes me shiver a little. "I want to learn how to properly make you feel good. I'm glad you're willing to put up with me." That's what she's worried about? I'm stunned.

"Um... Jenny, considering how it felt last time, I don't think you have anything to worry about," I say honestly. Even though she has no prior experience with cocks, her tongue is still really good.

"Mm... even so," she says, not sounding entirely convinced. I guess I'm not the only one with confidence issues. "I still want to practice more..." Maybe I got her addicted to my cock already. ... that's a really bad thought, and I should never say it out loud.

"I... I'm happy to hear that," I say with a smile. Yeah, I'm totally cool. It makes me really horny to hear it, too. Shit, she's not going to think it's weird that I'm already rock hard, is she?

"If you could... take off your trousers and... and knickers and sit in the lounge chair," she says. "That'll probably be more comfortable than the desk chair." While the idea of her sucking me off under the desk is appealing, she has a point. I get up while trying to not make my erection immediately obvious.

"I might need a towel or something to sit on," I say with a blush, and it only takes her a moment to figure out why.

"Oh, right! I'll be right back," she says, and heads out the door. Probably to the bathroom. I drop my trousers, but leave the knickers on for now. I'll need to change into new ones anyway.

She comes back pretty quickly, and puts a towel on the chair. I feel a little embarrassed as I pull down my knickers and sit down. I can see her eyes go wide.

"Whoa, you're already so big," she says with a surprised tone, making me blush more.

"Well, I was... kinda thinking about you before you came in," I confess. There's really no reason to lie about it. She smiles and gets down on her knees between my legs. Fuck, seeing her down there... I worry I'll cum as soon as she puts it in her mouth.

"You got this hard just thinking about me?" She sounds both pleased and in awe.

"Yeah... I guess I'm a pervert," I say, trying to sound lighthearted. She giggles.

"Then I suppose I am too, since I want to do this," she says and takes my cock in her hand. Fuck, I'm not going to last long.

"Jenny... I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'll last long considering how turned on I already am..." I say, wanting to warn her. She looks up at me, as if she's pondering something.

"Can I have another go afterwards, then?" she asks, and my eyes go wide. "Don't worry, I've prepared paper towels this time," she adds, as if wanting to reassure me.

"I'll need a little bit of time to recover after I cum," I say. "But if you're okay with waiting for that, I... I really won't mind." I'm probably not able to hide how the arousal from my voice.

"I can't just keep going after you cum?" she asks, and it takes me a second to realise that's a serious question.

"Um... no. It gets too sensitive, and... have you heard of the refractory period?" I ask, and I can tell from the way she looks at me that she hasn't.

"No, sorry." She sounds embarrassed. I try to smile reassuringly, though it's difficult to concentrate with her hand holding my cock. Even if she isn't moving it.

"Well, what it basically means is that there's a bit of time after I cum where I won't be able to get hard again," I explain, hoping it makes sense. "It's just a couple of minutes in my case, but if you try to do anything before it's... erm... ready again, it's not going to do anything beyond overwhelming me. It gets almost painfully sensitive."

"Oh..." she says, and I think she gets it. "Cocks sound like a lot of trouble," she states, and I have to laugh.

"Ahaha, I suppose so, but when you grow up with one, you get used to it," I say, and she smiles at me.

"I guess so, ehehe," she concedes. "Okay, if you're ready?" she asks me, and I take a deep breath before nodding.

She leans in, and runs her tongue up the underside of my cock. The neighbours have to have heard the moan I just let out.

I shudder as the head goes into her mouth, and fuck! That tongue of hers is so good. I feel like I'm melting. Maybe I should have had a wank earlier so I'd be able to last longer, but- ah! Ah crap, she's moving up and down. I want to jam it straight down her throat, but I can't. I grip tightly onto the armrests on the chair. I'm already at my limit.

"Jenny," I gasp. "I'm about to cummm," I manage to say before I moan loudly again. She reaches for the paper towels, and pulls back to use her hand to finish me off. I don't last long at all, and lose track of things when my orgasm hits.

I feel like I shoot out a lot, but I'm not actually sure. When I'm able to pay attention to my surroundings again, she seems to have managed to catch it all with the paper towels. I gasp and shudder pleasantly as she wipes me clean as carefully as she's able.

After throwing the paper towels into the bin, she comes back and kisses me. I feel a faint taste of myself on her.

"I guess that felt good?" she asks, definitely sounding pleased with my reaction. I just nod and pull her into another kiss.

"So how about... um... playing with your pussy while your cock is on its... recharging period?" she asks afterwards in an almost... scientific tone. This woman's curiosity is taxing, and it seems to be overriding her usual embarrassment at saying naughty words.

"What, am I your guinea pig now?" I ask back, feeling slightly annoyed. I've barely caught my breath, and already she's talking like I'm some research specimen!

"Sorry," she says, sounding ashamed. "I guess I'm asking too many questions..." I don't think she's saying it deliberately to make me feel guilty, but I still do.

"Look... I've never really tried," I say. My exes weren't exactly interested in trying either. "I understand you're curious, but can we save that for another time?" I still feel annoyed. "I'm a human being, not some test subject, or... or curiosity." I nearly said 'freak'. She flinches.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think..." she says, and I give her a 'you got that right' look. "I didn't realise I was making you feel that way." She kneels down by the side of the chair, and looks me in the eyes. "I love you, Charlotte. I promise I have never, and will never, think of you as anything less than human." I can't deny that she sounds sincere. "I'm very sorry, and I won't make that mistake again."

I sigh, and reach out to cup her cheek with my hand.

"Apology accepted," I say, and smile slightly at her. The relief on her face is palpable. She really does love me, huh? "Also... 'that mistake'?" I ask wryly.

"Well, I'm still an idiot," she says, half-joking. "I'm likely to make other mistakes. Don't hesitate to call me out on them. Please." She gives me a nervous smile. "I guess I really killed the mood, heh... can I make it up to you somehow?"

I think it over. I am tempted to be grumpy about it, but... she did offer to suck me off a second time. I know that's just giving her what she wants, but I'm not going to claim I don't want it too. I'm only human, after all.

"I can think of a start," I say, and spread my legs. "You can suck my cock again." She blinks. Maybe that was too crude of me.

"Really?" Thankfully it's a surprised, maybe hopeful 'really', and not an indignant 'really'. "I thought you wouldn't want me to go near your... crotch right now." She's blushing.

"I'm not sure you deserve it," I say, and I'm really not. "But if you really want to practice and learn, then getting me up from the bottom is a good experience." She's not wrong about killing the mood. I'm almost as soft as I can get. The 'almost' is just because I started thinking about her going down on me again. I really am a pervert, aren't I? She gets in front of the chair.

"Huh... it can get quite small... I guess that makes sense..." she starts murmuring.

"Hey, less talking, more sucking!" I say crankily, starting to regret my decision. She squeaks.

"Y-yes ma'am!" she says, which strikes me as so ridiculous I chuckle a little. Maybe I'm being too harsh. She leans in, and licks gently around the base. I writhe in the chair a bit, moaning softly. Her tongue feels so damn good. I'm swelling already.

She takes the whole thing into her mouth. It's still small enough that it fits easily, but I don't think it will be for long. Fuck, it's so hot in there.

I automatically place a hand on top of her head, but I remove it again when I realise what I'm doing. While I'm tempted to punish her, I don't think forcefully pushing her down would make either of us feel better in the long run.

She twirls her tongue around, then catches my cock between her lips to try to suck on it. Which makes her pull on it instead, but definitely not unpleasantly so.

"Yeah... oh yeah..." I hiss, and lean my head back. Based on how she's moving now, I think I've already grown too big to fit it all in her mouth any longer. _Ngh_ , she caught on already the first time how I react to her rolling her tongue under the edge of the head.

"Right... there..." I say before moaning deeply. Even though she had never done this before a couple of days ago, and her movements are clearly awkward, I think she has a talent for gauging my reactions. Fuck, I think the clumsiness is just making this feel even more erotic.

"You're... better with the teeth... this time..." I say, grasping the armrests tightly again to avoid grabbing her head instead.

"I practised a little," she says, licking me from base to tip. Her tongue briefly touched my pussy as well, and the combined sensation made it feel like she'd run her tongue up my spine. If she were to genuinely work both parts of me at once, I might lose my mind.

"Does it taste good?" I have to ask as I look down at her, considering how she's going at it so eagerly. She slows down a little.

"Mm... it has a certain sweet flavour to it," she replies, and sucks briefly on the tip. Which sends a jolt through my crotch. I guess the pre-cum would taste a little sweet. "But it's still a little strange, I guess."

"You just..." I moan as she teases me with her tongue. "You just seem so eager," I manage to finish the sentence. She grins up at me.

"That's because..." She hooks her tongue down under my clit, teases it deftly, then runs her tongue all the way up to the tip of my cock. I raise my hips out of the seat in response. Her tongue's so limber and strong it's like she lifted me up with it. "You're giving me such sexy, fun reactions," she says in a satisfied tone. I guess she can get quite bold when she's into it.

It sounds like such a cliche that she's enjoying it because she can tell I'm enjoying it, but I totally get what she means. Fuck, I'm getting close again.

"I'm... I'm close to cumming again..." I tell her. I don't know how long it's taken, I've lost track of time feelinnnggg her go down on me. Feels like it's going to be a pretty big one again. Maybe not asssssss big as last time, but... fuck. I'm gonna burst.

"It's gonna... I'm gonna... c-cum..." I warn her, but she's not pulling her head back. Her lips are still wrapped around me. Didn't she hear me?

"Jennnnnnnyyyyyyy, I-" I can't hold back. It's so hot in her mouth, her tongue is darting around, and I can't hold back any longer. I cry out as I cum hard. She's still not pulling back, and I'm just emptying all my cum into her mouth.

"J-Jenny, why di-didn't you...?" I ask in a daze when I finally stop cumming, and I wonder if I'm just imagining things when I see her swallowing.

"I wanted to try it," she says, and uses her mouth to clean off a little bit that dribbled out afterwards. "It's not that bad while it's hot."

"H-huh..." I say, somewhat dumbfounded. "Really?" I ask while she's cleaning off her hands and mouth, and me, with the paper towels.

"I mean, it's still rather salty, and kinda slimy, but..." She pauses and blushes. "It's yours, so I think I can get used to it," she says. I'm a little awestruck at how into me she is. "Don't expect it every time, though."

"I think... you love me too much," I say with a giggle, and start to slowly catch my breath. Whoo, I'm gonna need a couple of minutes before I can get up, I think.

"Not possible," she says affectionately, and gets up to kiss me. The taste lingers in her mouth, and it is a bit peculiar. But I guess it's not entirely bad. I have tasted my pre-cum, but never gotten myself to taste my actual cum. Any such desire kinda vanishes as soon as the orgasm has passed.

"Hm... there's not really cuddle room in the chair..." she says, and I can't argue with that. "Unless I sit in your lap, but I'm not sure you'd want that right now." She giggles. Maybe moving to the bed or the couch would have been better, but...

"You're the one who told me to sit in the chair," I say accusingly, and she tries to look innocent. Which is hard to buy when I just watched her swallow a load of my cum.

"Okay, maybe I was a little... impatient," she admits. "Can you stand?" she asks me.

"Probably," I reply. She offers me her hand, and I let her help me up. Okay, I'm a little wobbly, but I should be fine. "I'm gonna go wash. Can you get me some new underwear?" I ask as I pick up my old pair. Eesh, these stains. I pick up my trousers too, and head for the door.

"Absolutely," she says with a smile, and gallantly opens the door for me.

By the time she arrives with a fresh pair, I'm mostly done cleaning myself. She brought the towel too, and throws that in the laundry. We need to learn how to be less messy during sex, so we don't have to wash sheets or what-have-you after each bout.

Though I'm glad we're still doing more at all. Part of the reason it took me so long to get ready for our first time was that I feared it would also be the last. And more importantly, the end of our relationship. Instead she still seems to be very much into me.

I see she's picked one of my cuter pairs of knickers. I typically save those for weekends or special occasions, like when I can use a little boost, but I should have expected she'd go for them.

"I'm sorry," she says, gently putting her arms around me after I get my underwear on.

"Huh?" I'm not sure what she's referring to, if it's the mess, or the underwear, or...

"For badgering you with so many questions," she says. "And treating you like... making you feel like..." She hugs me tighter. I return the hug and kiss her cheek.

"I forgive you," I say. "I get that you didn't mean any harm, just... be more mindful in the future."

"I will. I promise." She doesn't seem to want to let go of me.

"Let me get my trousers on, and we can go cuddle on the couch, okay?"

"Okay," she says, and lets go. I get dressed, and we head towards the living room. I guess work will have to wait a little bit longer. _As if I mind_ , I think as I smile to myself.


End file.
